


Doughnut hate my sweets puns

by jxtxadore



Series: Prompts [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Innuendo, M/M, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxtxadore/pseuds/jxtxadore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bakery AU, and person a comes in a hits on them using bakery related puns and pickup lines. <br/>For ScotFra Secret santa exchange 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doughnut hate my sweets puns

“I Honestly hope your business doesn't burn down… It’d suck if it became toast, after all.” The Green eyed man was standing against the bakery glass, looking over the top at the owner. It had been the twenty eighth day that the man had come, and every day it had been different puns. Some, Francis had replied to, but every days, he would wink back at the man, and he’d continue to come back. Not only was it good for business, it was simply cute.  Francis wouldn’t want him to stop for the world. It was merely too perfect, getting complimented every day.

“I cannot find a fault with your logic,” Francis replied, getting his actual normal order out. It wasn’t as though Francis could give himself over to the other man, not until there was a date.

“I’m great at it.” He took the bag, and handed back the proper amount of money, still looking into Francis’s eyes. “Keep the change.” A small smile appeared on Francis’s lips, and he moved it to the tip jar he had. It was a shock when his hand was taken, and he felt lips press to the skin. It was a nice shock, and he knew his eyes were wide open when he straightened up. “I haven't’ told you my name, have I?”

“Never.”

“Allistor.”

“Francis.”

“I know. It’s a lovely name.” He let go of his hand, then, after the moment, and rubbed his red hair slightly. “I’ll rack my grain for more puns tomorrow.” He grinned slightly at Francis, and left, an iron ring glinting in his ear. It was a lovely little band, from what Francis saw, and he’d have to ask about it, if the other was able to ask him out. His eyes closed, and he took a breath, that perfect accent still ringing in his ears. There was nothing he’d rather hear, at night when in the throws of passion, or perhaps during morning, as coffee was being made.

He shook his head, to help clear it, and tried to focus upon the next customer, with a more business like attitude, instead of that of one who wanted to flirt, and perhaps be together.

  
  


“If you ever exchange a recipe with a butcher, it would be a roll reversal, you know.” A small smile, from that. He’d done it before, and he was certainly not going to do it again.

“And what if I exchange them with you?”

“I’d say that’s a date… But I’d rather have an apple.” His placement was the same as every day previous, and Francis was smiling a bit.

“Well, I prefer dates.”

“Tonight, I’ll pick you up when you close shop?”

“Half hour after. I live upstairs, and that should give me enough time to change into something more… Suitable.” Blue met green eyes, and Allistor nodded with a grin. He paid, and the same interaction was performed as before, sans too much talking. Nothing more than what was needed, and Francis could feel the burning pleasure of the Scot’s lips on his hand for the rest of the day.

 

He couldn't find the shirt he was looking for. Francis was looking through the entire place for the black button up shirt he loved so very much. It fit his body with perfection, and when the sleeves were rolled up, men and women alike would fall over themselves to have Francis look at them sideways. He knew he would look hot, and he knew that just in jeans as he was, it was an extremely hot thing. His hair was loose, and though he had just the slightest bit of pudge on his stomach, it wasn’t anything that would turn someone away, but draw them in. Francis was certain of that fact.

But, he didn't’ want to show off his skin at the first chance he got, this time. He knew Allistor was willing to work for his touch, so that was what he was going to do. He was going to force Allistor to work for even a return kiss, until he wasn’t able to take it himself. When it got to that point, he’d allow the other to have him however he wanted. Now just wasn’t that time, yet. His eyes scanned for the dark fabric, but was unable to find it. That was just his luck. His only other clean shirt was a perfect match of Allistor’s eyes, and he didn’t want the other to think that he had planned that.

No matter just how sweet it would have been. Francis was going to try and find it, if he could manage it.

It was five minutes until he was needing to go, and he had finally found the shirt. He put it on, only to turn to try and put on just the little bit of makeup he used. It wasn't’ anything too bad, or much, and he was able to put it on with just enough time for his shoes.

He heard the knock on his door, and Francis moved to open it, his hair being pulled back. It was nearly instant that he could feel lips on his, if only for a second, Allistor pulling away with a smile.

“Hello, Francis. Shall we?” His stomach flipped a little, but he nodded, to continue on with him.

“Let me lock my door,” Francis murmured, ushering the taller out. It took him just a few moments to do that, and he was ready. “Do you have somewhere picked out?”

“Yeah, I do. I hope you don’t mind Italian food,” Allistor answered with ease.

“Shall we, then?”

“Yes.” He offered his arm out for Francis, and the man accepted it without a second thought. Allistor was more than willing to put his hand onto Francis’s, allowing them a small amount of intimacy.

Their traveling was quick, with some small puns, including one about cheese, and another about donuts. Both had made Francis smile, and return with a couple more jokes. Those had made a laugh from Allistor, and it made the slightly awkward air completely disappear. Francis couldn’t have helped glance over at the other at one point, and admire his face. His hair was just barely gleaming in the faint light of streetlights, and his green eyes were trained on the road. A small ring was on his ear, the slightly tarnished iron showing with glints. The eyes cut over after a moment, to look at Francis, and he smiled. It was something Francis wished he would be able to see every morning, if he was honest.

It took them just a moment longer for the two to arrive at the restaurant, and they went in without a second thought. They were seated by a bad mouthed Italian, though neither of them took it to heart.

The Frenchman suppressed his smile as he saw Allistor sit down, just a bit awkwardly. It was slightly too adorable for Francis, but he didn’t actually reply to the motions.

The waitress came after they had started some Idle talk, complete with Francis leaning forward on his laced fingers, his arms resting on his elbows on the table. Allistor leant forward some as well, his lips curved up. Their conversations never flagged, and it increased the more the night went on. It didn't’ stop for ages, and they were still there when the owner told them that the  restaurant closed, so they merely went outside to continue the conversation.

It wasn’t as though they were blowing steam, either. It was plain that they willingly were showing their interests, even delving into the three largest topics one should never talk about. Politics, Religion, and past partners. It had turned out Francis had dated Allistor’s younger brother at one point, even. Their politics matched well enough, even though their religions were not at all matched. Francis was a Christian, and Allistor was a Pagan, but that wasn’t enough for them to not see each other. They both believed in love in all shapes, and that was what was important.

It didn’t seem to concern either of them, as they fell into bed that night, after all, or the night after, or after. That date was what seemed to bring them together, and they never left, or even thought of leaving.

It seemed that everything was perfect.

“Hard to imagine, all of this started with puns.”

“Good thing you like them, or I’d have been toast.” He held up some toast he’d just made, in front of his face, for a moment, before smiling as he lowered it. Francis shook his head, but leant over to Allistor, to kiss him.

“You are toast.”

“I know what else will be.” His arms wrapped around Francis, then, with a smile.

“What?”

“Your ass tonight.” It was only replied to with a laugh, and a small hit to his side. 


End file.
